Optical fibers are key components in modern telecommunications systems. Optical fibers are thin strands of glass capable of transmitting an optical signal containing a large amount of information over long distances with very low loss. In essence, an optical fiber is a small diameter waveguide characterized by a core with a first index of refraction surrounded by a cladding having a second (lower) index of refraction. Light rays which impinge upon the core at an angle less than a critical acceptance angle undergo total internal reflection within the fiber core. These rays are guided along the axis of the fiber with minimum attenuation. Typical optical fibers are made of high-purity silica with minor concentrations of dopants to control the index of refraction.
Commercial optical fibers are provided with polymer coatings to protect them from mechanical abrasion and stress. Typical polymers are urethane-acrylate coatings. The coatings are typically applied and cured with ultraviolet light as the fiber is drawn in a continuous process.
It is commercially desired that the polymer coating adhere to the fiber yet, when the need arises, permit visually clean stripping for splicing with other fibers and interconnecting with photonic devices. The accepted test of fiber-coating adhesion is the pullout test which measures the force needed to slide out one centimeter of fiber from its polymer coating.